Bittersweet Memories
by Special Agent Baker
Summary: A chain of one-shots for Jane and Lisbon. Based on prompts from the Pain It Red Prompt Tables. Please read and review!
1. Do What You Have To Do

Bittersweet Memories  Mentalist Fanfiction

**A/N: A couple of one-shots based on prompts found on Prompt Table C on the Paint It Red Activities page. Mostly Jane and Lisbon. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show… sadly **

* * *

**Do what you have to do**

This was it… the final showdown.

Red John had finally slipped up and the team had found him. But Jane had already found him three hours earlier, so that is why they were now standing in a room with Jane pointing a gun at the serial killer.

Everyone had their guns drawn and aimed at Red John.

Everyone was anticipating what the end would look like.

"Go ahead Patrick," Red John taunted in his slightly squeaky voice. "You've been dreaming about this day."

Jane held the gun, but he had a little tremor in his hands and there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"Jane," Lisbon began in an almost pleading voice. "Jane look at me."

Jane turned his head to Lisbon who was standing next to him.

Lisbon gave him a reassuring, yet watery smile as she said, "It's OK Jane, do what you have to do."

Jane looked back at the man who had taken his life away. The man who had slaughtered the ones most precious to him.

But he also thought about all the things he had gained from Red John killing his family. How he had met the team and gradually become part of their family. But most of all, how he had met the woman he had fallen in love with.

Jane slowly started lowering the gun as he thought about these things.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." Red John said with an evil chuckle. "You're too afraid Patrick. You're too much of a coward. You couldn't even…"

But Red John never finished what he was saying as a gun went off and the bullet hit him right in the chest, killing him.

Said gun belonged to none other than Teresa Lisbon.

Jane threw his gun to the floor and collapsed on his knees in a heap.

Lisbon put her gun on the ground and said, "Red John tried to escape, so I shot him. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Everyone replied as they surely didn't want anyone from their little family going to jail.

Lisbon went over to Jane and put her hand on his shoulder as she asked, "Are you OK?"

Jane sat silently for a while, not daring to reply. He looked into Lisbon's eyes and saw that she was afraid and somewhat sorry if he was reading her correctly.

Jane looked into Lisbon's eyes and put his hand on her cheek. _**Do what you have to do. **_Her words sounded in his head.

Jane leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly againt Lisbon's. At first Lisbon froze, but after a while she started reacting to his tentative lips.

The rest of the team just busied themsleves with calling HQ and the police, filling them in on the details.

Jane and Lisbon had been kissing for a while, until it became needy on Jane's part. Lisbon pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Come on," Lisbon began. "Let's get you home."

"I am home." Jane replied simply as he pecked Lisbon one last time.

Red John was dead, things couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Oh, and check out Pain It Red! Lara :)**


	2. Facade

Bittersweet Memories  Mentalist Fanfiction

**A/N: This chapter took a long time to write, because I had some SERIOUS writer's block! Here is the chapter finally. This chapter is based on the second prompt from Prompt Table C on The Paint It Red Activities page. The prompt is 'Facade'. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show.**

**Façade**

Jane was in his attic brooding again. This time he was just thinking about different issues in his life. The first, most important issue being his identity.

He was very good at keeping secrets, but sometimes you just need to tell the truth.

He and Lisbon had been fumbling towards something more than just friendship lately.

Every now and again they would have a semi romantic dinner together, but it never became anything more.

The reason being... Lisbon didn't trust him.

He tried opening up to her, but he was so used to keeping up the walls; living a facade.

Jane rolled onto his back and let out a sigh.

He had to tell Lisbon the truth. He had to tell her everything.

But he couldn't. He was too much of a coward.

At that moment there came a soft knock on the door of the attic. Lisbon, only she would dare to come and look for him.

"Come in." Jane said as he sat up.

Lisbon opened the door and walked in with a small smile.

"Hey," she said softly. "what are you up to?"

"Nothing much." Jane replied glumly.

Lisbon sat down next to Jane on the bed.

"Why are you sitting here all alone in this gloomy dungeon?" Lisbon asked.

Jane gave a little chuckle as he replied, "Just writing a book."

"Oh really?" Lisbon asked with a curious smile. "What's it about?"

"How to make your girlfriend trust you in ten easy steps." Jane replied with a cheeky grin.

Lisbon sighed and took Jane's hand in hers as she said, "I do trust you Patrick."

"No you don't," Jane replied plainly. "and I already know why."

Jane looked into Lisbon's eyes and saw a number of emotions. Some of which were sadness, worry, and dare he say it... Love.

"It's because you don't know anything about the real me." Jane said as he gazed into Lisbon's deep green eyes. "I just don't know if I can tell you everything."

Lisbon put her free hand on Jane's cheek and said, "You can always tell me anything."

"Well, where do I begin?" Jane said with a light chuckle.

They sat or hours just talking and Lisbon was fascinated at hearing all the things that had happened to Jane in his life.

After he had told her everything, it was about one in the morning.

Lisbon looked at Jane who was lying next to her and saw a little bit of uncertainty on his face.

She leaned over and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. Once Jane was sure she wasn't angry, he started kissing back with some force.

After a while they broke apart and Jan asked, "You're not upset?"

"Why would I be?" Lisbon asked with a smile. "You told me everything and tomorrow is my turn."

Jane gave a small smile as he pecked Lisbon and said, "Then we better get some sleep."

So they slept all cuddled up on Jane's makeshift bed. Neither of them woke in the night, or the early morning, because if they did they would have noticed Burt, the cleaner, saying, "Bound to happen someday."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Betrayal

Bittersweet Memories  Mentalist Fanfiction

**A/N: i wrote this chapter pretty quickly and thought I'd post it! Especially since I got two really nice reviews from: _TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme_ and _xXxStarGazerxXx. _Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show… sadly **

**Betrayal**

Jane and Lisbon were preparing or very exciting plans. They had been dating or six months and just two weeks earlier, Jane had popped the question.

They had had a romantic dinner on the beach and while they were watching the stars, Jane took a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket as asked Lisbon if she wanted to marry him.

Obviously she had said yes and as the tears of joy spilled from her eyes, Jane had put the ring on her finger.

Now they were tasting different things to eat at their wedding.

They were going to have a simple wedding on the beach, with the team and Lisbon's family.

As they tasted the different meals, Jane thought about something very important.

They had gotten rid of Red John, but what would become of all of his disciples?

As he and Lisbon drove back to their new house, Jane couldn't help but ask, "Teresa, what do you think would have happened to all of Red John's disciples?"

"I really don't now Patrick," Lisbon replied. "I thought about it the other day, but I still can't seem to think of what they would do now."

"As long as they don't come after us to avenge their master." Jane joked lightly.

"I really don't think you should joke though." Lisbon replied cautiously.

"I won't anymore," Jane said as he put his hand on Lisbon's knee "let's just focus on the wedding."

xxxxx

Jane and Lisbon were lying on the couch watching TV, when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Jane said as he stood and walked over to the door.

Jane opened the door and was met with a face he didn't recognize.

"Hi, can I help you?" Jane asked with a confused expression.

"I'm looking or a Teresa Lisbon?" The middle-aged woman asked.

Lisbon came up behind Jane just as he was about to answer and said, "Trish?"

"Reese!" the woman yelled as Lisbon hugged her. "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too." Lisbon replied as she pulled back. "You remember Patrick Jane don't you?"

"Of course," Trish replied with a smile. "Everyone at CBI is going on about how lucky you are."

"Jane this is Patricia Reynolds, she used to work in the evidence locker at CBI until she got promoted."

"Ah of course," Jane replied as he shook Trish's hand. "'I'm surprised I didn't notice you before."

"Well, it has been a while." Trish replied.

"Why don't you come in and have a cup of coffee?" Lisbon asked as she motioned for Trish to come inside.

"Sure," Trish replied as she stepped inside. "As long as I'm not imposing."

"Not at all." Lisbon said as she led the older woman to the kitchen.

Lisbon was busy making coffee and Jane was quickly getting something he had left upstairs.

"So, how have you been?" Lisbon asked as she filled the mugs with the warm drink.

"Oh, I've been good." Trish replied as she stood from where she was sitting at the table. "Let me help you with those."

"Oh no, I can manage." Lisbon replied.

Lisbon felt something hard against her back and heard the familiar cocking of a gun. A Sig Sauer to be exact.

"I insist." Trish replied calmly, yet evilly.

"Move." Trish said harshly as she motioned for Lisbon to start walking.

"Teresa, have you seen my…" Jane began, but never finished his sentence as he saw that Trish was holding a gun to Lisbon.

"Both of you, on the couch now." Trish ordered as she pushed Lisbon towards Jane.

Jane and Lisbon both sat down as Trish took a rope out of her hand bag. She roughly took Jane and Lisbon's hands and tied them with the rope.

"Trish, why are you doing this?" Lisbon asked calmly.

"You see," Trish began as she pointed the gun at Jane and Lisbon. "You two killed my master. I am here to avenge him."

Jane and Lisbon shared a look as they remembered the conversation they had had earlier in the day.

"Look Trish," Jane began calmly in an attempt to hypnotize her. "We understand that you are upset, but there is no need to betray your fellow co-workers."

"You don't understand, I loved that man!" Trish shouted as tears started to well in her eyes and she waved the gun around dangerously.

"OK, I understand you're upset," Lisbon said. "but please don't do this."

"No," Trish replied angrily. "I have to do this."

Suddenly the phone standing on the little side table started to ring. Trish looked at the phone and put a bullet straight through it.

"That was a little drastic don't you think?" Jane asked as he and Lisbon flinched at the sound of the gun shot.

"It was necessary, now stop talking." Trish said as she pointed the gun at them again.

"Don't do this Patricia," Lisbon begged one last time. "Please."

"Sorry Reese." Trish replied as she pointed the gun at Lisbon.

Just as Trish was about to pull the trigger, another gun went off and Trish dropped to the floor.

Lisbon and Jane looked quickly to see who had taken the shot and saw Lisbon's brother, Tommy standing with a handgun.

"Hey Reese," Tommy said calmly as he lowered his gun. "I heard you were getting married."

Jane and Lisbon just shared a look before Tommy came over to the two of them and started untying their hands.

At least they knew that their family would always be there for them.

* * *

** Two more chapters to go! But that is a task for tomorrow! Lara ;)**


	4. Unfinished Conversations

Bittersweet Memories  Mentalist Fanfiction

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Caleb who had his birthday on Monday! Here is the next chapter! This was written fr the fouth prompt of Table C on the Paint It Red Prompt Tables. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show… sadly **

**Unfinished Conversations**

Lisbon was busy preparing some things to take on a picnic. They were taking their daughter Destiny for a picnic on the beach.

"That looks delicious." Jane said as he came up behind Lisbon and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"These are just simple sandwiches." Lisbon said with a little laugh.

"But I'm sure they are the best sandwiches ever made." Jane replied as he kissed Lisbon's neck.

"Of course they are."" Lisbon replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, Destiny entered the room with a big smile and an even bigger rose from the garden.

"This is for you mommy." Destiny said with the same charming smile that her father owned.

"Thank you sweetheart," Lisbon said with a smile as she took the lower and put it into a beautiful vase. "I love it."

"Even though you planted it a couple of weeks ago." Jane said under his breath, which earned him a smack on the arm.

Destiny just looked at her parents and gave a little giggle.

"Mommy, Daddy," Destiny began as she sat on one of the chairs at the little dining table. "When was the first time you told each other you loved each other?"

It was a simple, innocent question really, but the story behind the answer was a very big one.

"Do you mean the very first time?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, the very first time." Destiny replied.

Jane and Lisbon shared a glance and a silent conversation.

"Well, the first time we said we love each other is a very long story." Jane replied with a small smile.

"With an unfinished conversation added into the story." Lisbon said under her breath.

"But we still have lots of time before the picnic." Destiny said with a pleading voice.

"OK, well the first time a told your mother I loved her, I was about to make a big mistake." Jane said as he flashed back to that day. "At first I didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped out at the last moment. But after a lot of thinking, I realized that I had actually meant it and that it was said at the right time."

Jane looked into Lisbon's eyes and saw some unshed tears glimmering there. Jane leaned over and kissed Lisbon on the lips.

"Yay!" Destiny cheered as she clapped her hands. "True love like in my bed time stories."

"The two broke apart and were both laughing. They looked at their little girl and shared a glance.

"Yes Destiny," Lisbon replied. "True love like in the stories."

* * *

**Please leave me a review!**

**P.S. Anyone who can figure out the double meaning in Jane and Lisbon's daughter's name will get a shout-out in the next chapter! XD **


	5. Detour

Bittersweet Memories  Mentalist Fanfiction

**A/N: Here is the last chapter :'( Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alert list. Since I dedicated the last chapter to my friend Caleb, I thought I would name Jane and Lisbon's son after him, because I really couldn't think of a name! At first I thought I would name him after Lisbon's brother, Tommy, but that didn't really work. So Caleb it is! Obviously this chapter is dedicated to him :) Anyway, back to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show… sadly **

**Detour**

Patrick Jane sat on the beach watching his beautiful family play in the water. Destiny was splashing in the water, while Lisbon held their son, Caleb, in her arms.

Jane was thinking how lucky he was and how easily none of this could have happened at all.

If he hadn't realized that he was in love with Lisbon and taken a detour on his path to catch Red John, he could have been sitting in prison right now, or worse.

This detour was the best one he could ever have taken. If he hadn't, Lisbon might be with another man and those two beautiful children in the water wouldn't be his, but someone else's.

Jane breathed in deeply and closed his eyes as he thought about these things. This was the reason he didn't see Lisbon, Destiny, and Caleb coming over with a big clump of dripping, wet seaweed.

Destiny threw the green plant at her father and he jumped as he felt the cold, wet thing on his skin.

Destiny, Lisbon, and Caleb were laughing uncontrollably as they watched Jane stand from his beach chair and start to remove the seaweed.

"Oh, so you guys think this is funny?" Jane asked with a mischievous grin.

"Hilarious!" Lisbon declared as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Well then," Jane began as he grabbed most of the seaweed. "Let's see what you say when you're the ones covered in seaweed!"

Jane started to run after a squealing Destiny with the green plant and she ran as fast as she could. Lisbon just stood by and watched as the two 'children' ran around with the seaweed.

Eventually Jane was out of breath and called it a truce. Jane walked over to Lisbon, who was sitting with a sleeping Caleb all swaddled up in towels, and pecked her on the cheek as he sat down.

"Did you have fun?" Lisbon asked with a smile.

"Of course," Jane replied as he kissed Lisbon on the lips.

"Mm," Lisbon said as she pulled away. "Where's Destiny?"

Jane brushed a stray piece of hair out of Lisbon's eyes and replied, "Looking at a little tide pool we found."

"Let me go and see what little critters are in that pool." Lisbon said as she pecked Jane and stood up.

Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand just as she was about to start walking in the direction of the tide pool.

When Lisbon turned to look at him with a questioning look he said, "Teresa, thank you for being my detour."

"What?" Lisbon asked with a slight giggle.

"I'll tell you later." Jane replied with his megawatt smile.

Jane watched Lisbon walk away and couldn't help but smile at what he thought Lisbon would say when she saw the little crab that Destiny had found.

_**That's going to be a sight I have to see. **_Jane thought to himself as he looked over at Caleb who was sleeping peacefully. _**Maybe next time though.**_

* * *

**How about a** **review for this last chapter? Lara :)**


End file.
